


New Neighbor

by pauliearr



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Ziam top!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauliearr/pseuds/pauliearr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumb title, I know. Liam moves into zayns apartment building and zayns immediately attracted to Liam. This is my first fic so uh be nice and try to enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbor

Zayn wakes up with a hangover that he's sure is the worst he's ever had. Last night ended in a blur after his sixth, seventh drink? But this isn't anything new. Him and his pal Louis usually do this every weekend. Before even opening his eyes he's reaching for the pack of cigarettes on his nightstand. He fumbles with the pack and pulls out a cigarette. Slowly he rises out of bed not bothering to dress himself other than the boxers he was already wearing wearing. He takes his cigarette and lighter onto his apartment balcony. He leans on the balcony rail lights his cigarette and he's already feeling a lot more at ease. He hears commotion going on above him. Somebody was moving in to the apartment directly above him. He spots the moving truck below and then men unloading somebody's crap into the apartment building. He watches the moving men unload for a while as he smokes. Then a taxi pulls up and parks by the moving truck. What steps out is a tall built looking guy in a tight fighting white tshirt snapback dark jeans and bright white sneakers. Zayn wipes his groggy eyes so he can get a better look at this guy. From what he can see is an impressive amount of muscles. He was trying to check out his ass but the guy had already walked into the building. Zayn sighs and finishes the last few puffs of his cigarette before putting the butt into the ash tray. He turns around to the glass door to return into his bedroom but he catches his reflection. He's never noticed how unhealthy he looks. So skinny. Too skinny. He was pale as a ghost in the middle of June, his quiff way too long and messy and in need of a hair cut and bags under his eyes were starting to form. He's a little taken back he isn't used to not looking completely perfect all the time. He sighs and walks back into his bedroom to go back to sleep. 

 

He wakes up a few hours later to the sound of commotion upstairs. The guy moving in had some dumb rap music at a blaring volume and what sounded like the guy was jumping around. Zayn groans and puts his head underneath his pillow trying to muffle the noise. Hoping it would stop sometime soon was getting him nowhere. It's been twenty minutes and this guys still upstairs having an exorcism to jay z. He gets out of bed to go get something to eat and to watch some tv so maybe he can distract himself and drown out the noise a little bit. Nope. He's finished his frozen pizza and pepsi watched two episodes of doctor who on full volume and this guy upstairs is still making noise. He's had enough. Zayn gets dressed fixes his hair somewhat and he's storming upstairs to go give this guy a piece of his mind. Angrily he knocks on the door ready to scream at this guy when the door opens and there's his new neighbor shirtless, sweaty, muscles rippling everywhere, and his face. His face. Big brown eyes puffy soft pink lips and a sun kissed tan tanning booths couldn't even give you. Zayn doesn't even know what to do with himself. 

"Yes?" Says the sex god in a sweet genuine voice 

"Uhh well I just wanted to say hi and welcome to the building and uh I live right below you and that you can stop over anytime for anything and that if you're new to the area I can show you around if you would like to do that sometime. Oh and my name zayn." Shit. "I mean my name is zayn." He angrily corrects himself. He's rambling and curling in his toes in his shoes. He isn't used to being nervous around guys but this was a complete exception I mean this guy was literally walking sex.  
The guy laughs trying to ease up the awkwardness a little, "Well it's nice to meet you zayn," he sticks out a big strong looking hand to shake. Zayn tries not to wince because he's almost positive this guy just broke his hand. "I'm Liam and thank you for the welcome," he smiles and his eyes crinkle up and zayn knees feel weak. "I am completely new to the city so I will definitely be taking you up on that offer." Zayn pulls himself together, "Yeah it's a fairly nice place as long as you enjoy tourist that don't know how to walk and it smelling like piss everywhere you go."  
Liam laughs at this like its the funniest thing he's heard in his life. He's so genuine and nice and sweet and hot and buff damnit. "Well I guess I'll let you get back to your workout then. Remember I'm always right below if you need anything mate"  
"thank you it was nice meeting you zayn"  
"nice to meet you too Liam" them he gently shuts the door. Zayn stands there in the hallway in shock. He has a sex god named Liam living right above him. He turns to go walk down stairs when the rap music begins to play again but this time he doesn't care because now he can imagine Liam working out.

Three days go by. Each morning zayn wakes up to smoke his cigarette on his balcony but now he has something to watch. Liam. Every morning Liam takes a jog and zayn watches him leave and return. Maybe it sounds a little creepy because well it is but if you got to watch Liam sweaty and shirtless every morning you would take the opportunity. Zayn can't take it anymore. He's in love with Liam. He wants Liam and he wants him now. He decides to call his friend Louis after he gets inside from after watching Liam return from his jog. 

"Hello"

"Help I'm in love with a stranger" 

"Hi to you too" 

"Im sorry but I've been driving myself crazy for the past three days over this guy who just moved in"

Then he explains to Louis their interaction the first day he moved in and he described Liam well enough that if Louis wanted to he could've painted a picture of him. 

"Just go talk to him bring him some cookies or something put a condom underneath the cookies on the plate" 

"Louis"

"Zayn"

"Can you give me actual advice on what I should do and something less lou-ish"

"Listen you you're a grown man I told you what I would do and that's all I got" 

He hangs up the phone. Zayn curses at him at the sound of the dial tone.  
Maybe he was right. Wait no what the hell he's Louis his advice only gets him in a bigger mess. Why did he even call him? 

He decides that he should actually get Liam a house warming gift though. He gets himself dressed and he's off to the liquor store. 

He picks out a bottle of vodka and hes about to approach the cash register when he hears his name called out with a thick Irish accent. That voice can only be owned by- yup his old frat buddy Niall Horan. They went to college together and were in the same fraternity house. This was the time where zayn swears he's gonna regret later in life when his liver is gonna fail. Zayn transferred colleges after only his first year because he was failing everything and his parents threatened to stop paying for him. 

"Niall! Long time no see mate!" 

Zayn would've hugged him if niall wasn't holding two cases of beer. Typical. 

"Yeah man how have you been we should really get together and catch up over a few beers sometime" 

Does this kid ever think about anything but booze and girls? 

"Yeah sounds great mate give me your number ill text you" 

They exchange numbers and then they're off on their separate ways. 

Zayn gets back to his apartment and doesn't have a clue how to present the gift to Liam. He puts the bottle in a simple black gift bag. He's not sure when to give the gift to him or wha- his thoughts get cut off by the ringing of his phone. It's Liam. 

"Hey so uh I kinda wanna take up your offer on showing me around the city because I'm getting sick of getting lost every time I walk out the door" he laughs. Zayn tries not to wheeze at the beauty of his laugh. 

"Oh yeah definitely mate that sounds ace just name a time and we can go" 

"Maybe tomorrow around like 11ish?" 

"That's fine! So I'll meet you at your apartment?" Zayn says a little bit too excited than he would like to admit.

"Yeah that sounds great zayn see you then!"  
He hangs up. Zayn doesn't know what to do with himself. He was going to be walking next to Liam. Talking to Liam. Showing him around the city. He looks over at the gift bag containing the bottle of vodka. "What do I do with this now" he wonders. 

He gets to bed early so he makes sure he's looking his best for tomorrow. He laughs to himself, he's never been like this over a guy before. It's usually always the other way around; the other guy chasing after him. But this time it's different. He can't really tell if he likes it or not but if it ends with Liam and him together he doesn't care. 

He wakes up early the next day to shower and make sure he has enough time to do his hair perfectly and pick out a hot outfit. He's done getting ready early and has about 45 minutes till when he said he'll meet Liam. He's anxious as it is and waiting was just making things worse. He decides he'll call Louis to distract himself. He picks up after the fourth ring. 

"Zayn it is 10 in the morning what the fuck" then zayn remembers that Louis usually wakes up at 2 in the afternoon. 

"I know but I just really need-"

"If this is about that Liam guy I'm hanging up"

"No Lou please-" zayn hears another person yawn. It's definitely a guy. "Wait who are you with"

"I'll call you later to explain I gotta go bye" he quickly says before he leaves zayn with the dial tone. 

Well that didn't help anything. He checks his watch groans and decides to watch tv to pass the time. He turns on the tv to a news story of a guy who stole 50 iPhones from the local apple store. They show a drawing of him. Long curly dark hair green eyes plump lips. The mans name is Harry styles and

\----

Zayn walks up to Liam's door. His palms are sweat


End file.
